


Il tempo del dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Music, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Seguito di: Le note del dolore.Prompt: 7. TempoFandom: Originale.Personaggi: F; F; M.Numero parole: 505.Titolo: Il tempo del dolore





	Il tempo del dolore

Il tempo del dolore

 

Seth accarezzò il vetro del proprio orologio, sentendolo gelido sotto i polpastrelli.

“Il tempo è sembrato non trascorrere mai.

Nonostante all’Accademia avessi sempre qualcosa da fare, sentivo un peso sul cuore. Quei minuti prima di addormentarmi, al risveglio o nei rari tempi morti sembrava un’eternità.

Sono stato prigioniero di Cronos” sussurrò. Guardò attraverso la finestra e sospirò pesantemente.

< Le giornate si allungano, presto sarà estate. Finalmente potrò tornare a casa e rivederla.

Ricorderà la promessa che mi fece quel giorno in riva al mare? > si chiese.

_“Ogni bacio corrisponderà a una nota, ogni nota a un secondo, ogni secondo accorcerà il tempo che sei via” mormorò Sophie._

 

Seth gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli grigi, con le ciocche sulle punte tinte di blu.

“Sophie” esalò. La casacca dell’accademia gli ricadeva larga sul corpo sottile, le ossa premevano contro il suo petto. La sua pelle pallida era leggermente arrossata all’altezza delle gote.

< La musica è la nostra signora e padrona. Ci ha uniti e divisi, è il nostro destino e il nostro fato.

Lei è il tempo che mi ha stretto nella sua morsa. In fondo la musica non ha un suo tempo da seguire, rigide regole imposte dal pentagramma?

Il nostro stesso battito cardiaco segue i tempi delle melodie >.

Il vento fece tremare la finestra, mentre il caldo che regnava nella stanza fece scivolare una goccia di sudore lungo il collo arrossato del giovane, giù sotto il suo colletto dorato.

Il resto della casacca, tranne i ghirigori, era color panna e sulla tasca svettava la raffigurazione di una nota e il simbolo dell’accademia musicale.

Sulla porta c’era una giovane che lo osservava con gli occhi assottigliati e le pupille liquide.

< Per tutto il tempo che sei stato qui non ti sei accorto di me. Probabilmente la tua Sophie si è già dimenticata di te.

Tu continui a chiamarla, ma lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore. Avrà trovato un altro e tu avresti potuto trovare me.

“Seth, il professore ci aspetta” lo richiamò.

Seth si riscosse e si alzò in piedi, voltandosi verso di lei.

“Marianne, arrivo. Abbiamo le ultime lezioni di solfeggio?” chiese.

La ragazza negò con il capo.

“No, l’esame finale è troppo vicino. Il professore preferisce che impieghiamo tutto il tempo a fare pratica. Prendi il tuo violino” ordinò.

Seth annuì.

< Sarò il migliore al saggio finale e dedicherò quella musica a te. Sconfiggeremo il tempo, Sophie.

Chissà se hai ancora il braccialetto con la perla d’argento che ti ho regalato al tuo primo concerto > pensò. Recuperò la valigetta con dentro il suo violino e uscì in corridoio, dove lo aspettava Marianne.

“Muoviti. Il professore odia i ritardatari, lo sai benissimo. Non voglio finire nei guai proprio adesso, abbiamo faticato tanto per arrivare a questo punto” lo richiamò.

“Tranquilla, arriveremo in anticipo come sempre. In fondo tu mi vieni sempre a chiamare parecchio prima…”. Iniziò Seth.

Marianne fece un verso di stizza e accelerò, Seth aumentò a sua volta la velocità del passo.

 

 


End file.
